In the field of voice processing, there are circumstances in which it is necessary that audio, such as conversations, be recorded and the time when such recordings took place be established. Systems capable of providing this requirement have been commercially available for a long period and are referred to as recording loggers, or loggers for short. Prior systems have worked rather well, but were based for a long time on analog technology. Because of this, the prior logger systems were physically large and the tapes that recorded audio for archival purposes were also large, thus requiring a large amount of storage space.
To overcome these drawbacks of prior analog loggers, digital loggers have recently been developed and offered commercially. Although such digital loggers have advantages over the prior analog loggers, they still have short-comings in terms of networking expandability and voice capacity. It is an object of the invention to provide a digital logger that overcomes these disadvantages. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide a digital logger that is modular in construction so that the capacity of such logger can be increased conveniently and economically and software can be upgraded as required.